That's Chess!
by OphyBoing
Summary: Hermione and Ron go with Harry to see Snape's memories. Oneshot. I don't own Harry Potter.


**A/N. I have changed this because someone, quite rightly, pointed out that I had basically just copied Snape's memories from the books. I hope you like this version better! :) I do actually :P ~OphyBoing**

* * *

Harry remained kneeling at Snape's side, simply staring down at him, until quite suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped on his feet, the flask gripped tightly in his hands, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room.

Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – "

She glanced at Snape's body, then hurried back to the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her. Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak, then looked down at Snape. He did not know what to feel, except shock at the way Snape had been killed, and the reason for which it had been done…

They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as he could.

You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself.

I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest…One hour… Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The three of them hurried toward the stone steps. A lone clog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker.

The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione.

Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway.

The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling.

The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him.

He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died… Lupin, Tonks… He yearned not to feel… He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him…

"Come on" whispered Hermione, her voice thick with held back tears "Snape wanted to show you something"

The castle was completely empty; even the ghosts seemed to have joined the mass mourning in the Great Hall. Harry ran without stopping, clutching the crystal flask of Snape's last thoughts, Ron and Hermione trailing behind, looking slightly lost, and he did not slow down until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Password?"

"Dumbledore!" said Harry without thinking, because it was he whom he yearned to see, and to his surprise the gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase behind.

But when Harry burst into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him; all, it seemed, had flitted away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.

Harry glanced hopelessly at Dumbledore's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair, then turned his back on it. The stone Pensieve lay in the cabinet where it had always been. Harry heaved it onto the desk and poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief… Nothing that even Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. The memories swirled, silver white and strange,

"It's a Pensieve, it allows you to view memories." He explained "Coming?"

"I don't know Harry" said Hermione, she seemed on edge and tears were pouring down her face.

"Yeah," agreed Ron "Snape gave that to you, not us..."

"No." said Harry firmly "I want you to come with me, please."

Hermione and Ron nodded and Harry gripped their hands and pulled them forwards with him into the swirling mass of memory.

They fell into a sunny muggle playground. Two girls were playing on the swings and a boywatched them closely, hidden behind some bushes.

"Is that...?" began Hermione

"Snape? Yeah I think it is," said Harry, turning slightly from the scene in front of him towards his friends. The shout of "Lily, don't do it!" drew him back towards the girls as the younger flew into the air, her red hair flying behind her.

"Mum?" Harry whispered.

"Why'd Snape want you to see him spying on your mum?" asked Ron

"I don't know," murmured Harry "I didn't know they lived near each other."

The three of them continued to watch in silence as Snape and Lily's friendship grew. Hermione kept looking like she wanted to hug Harry, but she held back, leaning into Ron for comfort.

Harry watched intently as the memories dissolved and reformed. He saw his parents sorted, his godfather, Remus, Wormtail and Snape. He took in every aspect of the brief flashes of his mother's life he saw, feeling once again as he had done whhen stood before the mirror of Erised in first year, seizing the chance to learn more about his parents, and who they had been.

He turned away when the memories reached the part he had already seen. He had know wish to see it again. Ron made to go after him, but Hermione pulled him back, understanding that he didn't want to see it. He heard Snape's shout of "mudblood", this time also acompanied by Ron's growl and Hermione's gasp. He was glad they were here, a tangible link to real life, ensuing he didn't become too emersed in the memory.

Walking back to his friends he watched with them as Snape became an adult and a Death Eater, his meeting with Dumbledore to warn of Voldemort's plan, and how Snape had all along been on their side. He had planted the suggestion of seven Potters, he had saved Remus's life, and he had not murdered Dumbledore, but killed him as an act of mercy, although it tore him up inside.

Hermione did hug him when Dumbledore told Snape what Harry now had to do. Ron looked lost. Everything had turne upside down for him, he had already lost a brother, and now, his best friend too?

They rose up out of the pensieve, once again holding hands, taking comfort in the small gesture of friendship.

"Harry…" He knew Hermione would try and stop him "Harry, there's got to be another way."

"No. It's got to happen, I have to let him… let him kill me." Harry was overwhelmed by emotions, grief, fear, adrenaline.

"Harry, you can't! Not you, not now!"

"No, Ron, Hermione. I have to give myself up."

"but…"

"That's chess!" yelled Harry, recalling Ron's words of what seemed centuries ago "You've got to make some sacrifices! I go out there, and he'll kill me – that leaves you free to -" he broke off, once again overwhelmed by emotion "- to checkmate the king. You understand, don't you?"

"but Harry, the prophecy, it says you have to be the one to kill him." Harry almost smiled, trust Hermione…

"No, it doesn't" He cut off protests from Ron, "It says: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him, and he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies…' _but it never actually says it has to be me to do it, just that I have the power to, and Dumbledore was right, it is Love, and Friendship, which is why I need you to help me. Besides, since when did you believe in prophecies Hermione?" He saw her lips twitch, "please, I need to do this, and I need you to help me."

Hermione nodded, and Ron grunted his assent. "If we go under the cloak, then when he - when he kills me, Hermione you get the snake, and Ron, kill Riddle for me, please. For me, and Fred, and Ginny, and Mad-eye and Tonks and Remus and Dobby and everyone. I know you can do it Ron, I know it."

"Harry, you're a really great wizard you know" said Hermione

"Oh, I know, but I wouldn't have been half so good without you two." At this, Harry burst into tears, but he wasn't ashamed. Hermione reached over and hugged him, and Ron patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. Harry extracted his invisibility cloak from his robes and swung it over them, and they walked down to the forbidden forest together, in silence, sharing the last precious living moments of Harry's life.


End file.
